The Coucil of Six: The Chemist and the Inventor
by CrystalDragonKnight
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have returned to Warfang, but not alone. They have met up with a mysterious black dragon who warns Spyro and the guardians of a great danger. That not all of Malefor's followers have died out. And what connection does this dragon have with Cynder? First story, please read for your own pleasure. Rate if you want to. Note: having problems uploading title picture.
1. Prologue

Spyro and Cynder flew level with Malefor at the center of the world. Malefor released a powerful beam of convexity, and Spyro and Cynder released one of their own. The two attacks connected and it became a power struggle between the advirsaries.

'Just a little more...' Spyro thought.

With Spyro's and Cynder's efforts combined, their attack overpowered Malefors, sending him spiraling out of control. He landed with a thud on a large dark purple crystal. He stood up quickly, only to have dragon spirits to appear around him whispering. Their ghostly appearance shocking the dark lord.

"What is this?" He yelled. The dragon spirits then proceded to drag him through the ground. "Noooooooooooooo!" His cry echoed throughout the large chamber.

Spyro and Cynder landed on the large crystal and observed their surroundings. The ceiling was falling and magma was pouring out of cracks in the walls.

"Spyro I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder said, hanging her head in shame.

"Don't be. It's over now." Spyro said.

"So this is it?" Cynder looked around with sadness.

Suddenly, a ghostly Ignitis appeared above Spyro."Spyro. When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature. Offering hope for the future..." Ignitis dissapeared and the crumbling sounds resumed.

Spyro looked at Cynder with new determination. "I know what I need to do, just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro no! You don't have to do anything, let's just go!" Cynder pleaded.

"Where Cynder? They'll be nothing left. The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you." Spyro nodded. He closed his eyes and spread out his wings. He gently floated in the air and started to glow a vibrant purple.

Cynder stood awkwardly to the side. 'Should I tell him? It might break his concentration.' She then realized what she had to do. 'It's now or never.' She stuck out her chest and moved closer to spyro. She leaned in next to his ear and whispered:

"I love you."

Then everything went black.

While these events were occuring, there was a black dragon suffering in a cave overlooked by Malefor's mountain. He was locked in a cage surrounded by tables full of beakers and needles. The sound of bubbling chemicals made the room that much more foreboding.

Chains kept all of his limbs from moving. His head, his legs, his tail, and even his wings were scarred with constant rubbing. He held his head low, thinking, when he heard a steel door open.

"Ahh... How's my favorite test subject?" Came a mocking voice. "I've got some new syrums to try. Excitement, excitement."

The dragon looked up to see his enemy. A large Orc stood at a table preparing some needles for injections. A white lab coat adorend his broad shoulders. The doctor grabbed a needle and looked at the dragon. "Stay still. This should hurt only temporarily. Or permanently." He smiled menicingly and moved closer. The dragon carefully waited until the doctor was close enough. Then he looked up.

"This ends now." The dragon tears his front paws free and grabs the doctor by the throat and throws him against the far wall. He then proceeds to pry himself free of his shackles.

When he's free he bolts for the exit. He can hear the doctor scream from behind, "Stop him! Stop him now!" The dragon ignored him.

He ran down the hallway as fast as he could. Two grublin guards appeared in front of him from a nearby room. They screeched and charged at him. The dragon simply jumped over them and continued for the exit.

He came upon a large room full of grublins and orcs. They all paused to look at the new entry. They then drew their weapons to confront him. To exauhsted to fly over them, he decided to run straight for the large door at the other side of the room, but the soldiers wouldn't let him pass so easily. They slashed and swiped at the dragon with all they had. The dragon merely shrugged off the blows.

He continued until he burst through the large wooden doors and entered a dark forest. He kept running and running until he couldn't go any further. He stopped and looked behind him. He saw no signs of chase or of search parties.

'I need to rest.' He thought. He looked over himself, unsurprised at the dozens of wounds over his body. Some of them minor cuts, and some deep and heavily bleeding. What he wasn't surprised at was that he didn't feel any pain. Then again, he rarely felt anything anymore.

The dragon signed and thought. 'I need help.' He looked at his surroundings. He spotted a large wall far off in the distance, easily several days journey on foot. But that was all he had to go on. He layed down and rest his head on the ground. Only one thing echoing through his mind.

'Freedom.'


	2. Chapter 1

The residents of Warfang were safe from the outside destruction in the ruins of the dragon city. After a while, when the tremors subsided, the guardians risked a peek outside. What they saw shocked them. Everything was perfect. Not a tree out of place or Orc in sight. Spyro and Cynder had succeeded in defeating the dark master. Sparx flew out in front of the guardians and did various fist pumps.

"He did it! My bro did it!" He yelled. Citizens came out of their underground shelter and explored their new surroundings. Dragons, moles, and even a few Chetahs were cheering Spyro's name.

"Well I'm quite pleased that they managed to save the world from chaos." Cyril stated.

Volteer nodded his head vigorously. "It would seem that not only they defeated Malefor, but Spyro also accomplished the monumentous task of putting the world back together. Astounding, incredible, miraculous..." Terrador held up a paw to silence him.

"We know this is great Volteer, but there is still one question to be answered." Sparx came flying back to the guardians, stopping to hover in front of Terrador.

"Hey, uh, not to interrupt your little chat. But, where's Spyro?"

Spyro was laying in a grassy field, unconscious, bright sunlight streaming off his purple scales. He slowly regained consciousness, his eyes flittering open. He shuddered away from the light. Spyro was exhausted. He couldn't remember why.

'I was in the core of the world with Malefor and...' His eyes shot wide and he stood upright, ignoring his sore muscles.

"Cynder!" He called out. "Cynder!" Spyro looked around for the black dragoness, but there was no sight of her. Panic started to well up within him.

'What could have happened to her? She couldn't have ended up that far away from me, could she?'

Spyro started to move towards the edge of some woods when a glint of black caught his eye. He ran towards it only to find Cynder sprawled on a patch of grass.

'She's safe.' Spyro sighed with relief. He moved closer to Cynder and gently shook her.

"Cynder." He said. Cynder gave a small grunt. "C'mon, wake up." Cynder's eyes slowly opened, blinking away the light.

"Spyro?" She said. She opened her eyes all the way and looked Spyro in the eyes. "Spyro!"

Cynder quickly got up and embraced him in a strong hug. "You did it! You saved everything."

Spyro was burning with embarrassment at the sudden gesture, but hugged Cynder back. "No, we both did it. Together."

After a few seconds Cynder released Spyro from the embrace. She looked around at her surroundings. "So, where are we?"

Spyro took a closer look at the plains stretched out in front of him. "It looks like the valley of Avalar." He pointed to a giant tree out in the distance. "The Chetah village shouldn't be to far away from there. If we can get there I'm sure we could find our way back to Warfang." He looked back at Cynder. "Sound good?"

Cynder nodded and flinched. "I don't think I want to start now though. I'm exhausted."

Spyro nodded. "I'm also a little hungry." Just then his stomach growled in irritation. Cynder looked at him with an amused expression. "Okay, maybe a lot hungry."

Cynder laughed and started to walk. "C'mon. We don't want your stomach to eat itself."

Spyro chuckled . "Yeah. That would be a bummer."

They walked for a little bit and agreed they had enough energy to fly for a little bit, and see if they couldn't find a deer.

While they were flying Cynder stewed in thought while Spyro looked for dinner. 'Did he hear me?' She thought. 'I doubt it. There was so much going on. But what if he did hear me?' She was about to verbalize the question when Spyro perked up.

"I see something." He pointed down at a deer graizing in a small clearing surrounded by trees. "Lets go." Cynder added a mental note to ask him later.

He and Cynder dipped down to a spot a few yards away from the deer, barely making a noise. Spyro slowly approached the unaware buck. He carefully aimed to where his fireball would hit and charged one up as quick as he could and shot it. It landed spot on, right on the head. The buck fell on the forest floor, dead.

They approached the deer, the smell of burnt fur rising from where the fireball hit. "You hungry?" Spyro asked with a grin.

After they set up camp, (which consisted of Spyro making a fire pit with his earth abilities and making a cooking fire), they settled down and ate until they were full.

Soon they started to talk about what they would do when they got back to Warfang. They both hoped to live normal lives. Maybe even gain formal education. But they both secretly hoped that they could spend more time together.

After a few hours when the sun was setting and the fire was dying down, the two dragons were getting ready to sleep, when the question popped into Cynder's mind again.

"Oh yeah! Spyro?" She asked.

"Yes?" Spyro replied.

Cynder shuffled her claws nervously. "Did you, I don't know, maybe hear something unusual when you were putting the world back together? Almost like a whisper?"

Spyro thought hard for a moment. "No... Not that I can remember, sorry." Cynder sighed.

"That's ok. It was silly of me to ask." She layed down and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Spyro."

"Goodnight Cynder." He layed down and stared at the fire. 'Maybe she did say it.' He closed his eyes and remembered the three words he heard.

_I love you._

A black dragon limped slowly through thick woods, his wounds bleeding, bristled bushes and thorns keeping them from healing.

'Red gems.' He thought. 'I need to find red gems.' There was only two things driving him forwards: survival and his past. His cloudy past. The only things he remembers are after he was taken by the doctor, but not before. He needed to know who he was, a and if there is a reason to live.

There was only one thing he remembers that was linked to his past, his name.

Merik. His name was Merik.

Merik to continued his pathetic walk until he stumbled on something and fell flat on his muzzle. He slowly picked himself, careful to not agitate his wound any further. He looked back at what he tripped on, and was surprised to see a small pile of red gems at his feet.

"Fate knows no bounds to its humor." He said to himself. Merik extended his paw and touched the glowing red rocks. Instantly he felt better. The deeper wounds started to heal and some strength returned to him. This was better than any herb he could think of. Better than the ones the doctor had anyways.

Feeling much better, Merik turned around and decided to risk a small flight. He spread his wings and jumped upwards, wind already beneath him and rushing in his ears.

Merik felt... nothing. Absalutely nothing. Flying was supposed to be exilerating , but not to Merik. He rarely felt anymore. All those years of testing has dulled his emotions to near nothingness. He no longer felt happiness or joy, but also he felt no anger or fear or even remorse. That was one of the doctors goals. To make the perfect killer. One that did not hesitate to take a life.

He forgot what it was like to cry or love, but that is why he must get help. He needs to find out who he is, and he needs somewhere to stay. A large stone city seems like a good place to start.

Spyro awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. A new dragon, despite the ordeal two days ago. He yawned and stretched his wings and looked around for Cynder, but she wasn't were she was last night. A spark of panic rose in him.

"Cynder?" He shouted. A second past before a voice answered him.

"I'm over here!" She replied. "Come look at this!" Confused, Spyro followed the sound of Cynder's voice. He continued to fight his way through foliage and thick shrubs, when he suddenly emerged in a large clearing, and gasped at what he saw.

He must have passed underneath a stone bridge, because the area was surrounded by high stone cliffs. A small pond decorated one edge of the clearing, filled with crystal clear water, and the other end filled with a variety of flowers lined up in rows, many types of butterflies surrounding them. A waterfall roared on one cliff side, continuingly filing up the pond.

The entire thing was stunning. To think that this area survive for all that time under Malefor's rule. Spyro was surprised that there was no sign of anything war related. No tracks from war machines or spike holes for tent stakes. Only nature at its finest.

Cynder sat at the edge of the lake, her back towards Spyro. Spyro walked over and sat next to her, the two simply enjoying each other's company. Cinder was the one to break the silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said.

Spyro desperately wanted to say, 'Not as beautiful as you are.', but he couldn't muster up the courage. He could only honk of, "Yeah, it really is." Mentally kicking himself, he tried to think of what to say next, but Cynder beat him

"Want to go for a swim?" She asked.

Spyro looked at her, unsure. The way she said it sounded suspicious. "I'm not so sure." Cinder looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." Spyro was still not convinced.

"I'm okay." He responded. Cinder looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay." Before Spyro could reply, Cynder suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it." Then she bolted for the pond, leaving a baffled Spyro behind. It took a second, but Spyro finally got it.

'She's good.' He thought. Spyro ran towards Cynder. "Come back here!"

Cynder jumped into the pond and dissapeared below the water. Spyro followed suit, diving head on into the water. It was colder than he expected, but it was still relaxing. He looked around underwater for Cyndet, but found no sign of her. Surfacing, Spyro looked around for the black dragoness.

'Where could she be?' He heard a splash from behind, followed by a shower of water soaking him.

"Gotcha!" Cynder yelled with excitement. Spyro turned around to see a grinning Cynder, gloating at her success. He tried to swim towards her, but she easily danced just out of his reach. "To slow." She mocked. Spyro was getting irritated. Cynder was always faster than Spyro and she knew it.

"No fair!" He yelled in frustration. They continued the same situation for a while. Spyro getting close and Cynder nimbly dodging out of the way, splashing water at her chaser. 'There must be a way.' Spyro thought.

He started to formulate a plan in his head.

"What's wrong? Giving up?" Cynder mocked.

"Not yet." Spyro replied. He slowly made Cynder back up until she was close to the shoreline. Taking a deep breath he ducked underwater. He looked at Cynder who was searching the waters for him. Spyro carefully aimed himself and used his wings to launch him powerfully at his target. Soon he Spyro and a screaming Cynder were tumbling over each other on the shore.

Spyro ended up on top and pinned Cynder down. "Ha! Got you!" Cynder looked up at Spyro.

"Ha ha, no need to gloat." They stayed like that for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes, until Spyro realized the position they were in and quickly off of Cynder, his face burning red.

"S-sorry." Spyro shuddered. Cynder stood up, also embarrassed.

"It's ok." They merely avoided looking at each other for a while. 'Should I tell hi?' Cynder though. 'But maybe he doesn't feel the same way. But if he did...'

Meanwhile Spyro was thinking the same way. 'Did she actually say it? Did she mean it?' They were both going to ask the question, when there came a sudden scream from above.

"Aahhhh!" There came a splash from behind and the sounds of struggle. Spyro and Cynder both turned around and saw a black dragon struggling to stay afloat in the pond. "Help." He said. "Cant...swim..."

Spyro quickly jumped into the pond and swam towards the dragon. When he got to him, Spyro wrapped his tail around the black dragon's torso. "Hold on." He said. Soon Spyro hoisted the passerby on land and stood by.

The dragon coughed up any water he swallowed and looked at Spyro. He was surprisingly gaunt yet fit, and he only looked to be around Spyro and Cynder's age. Short horns poteuded from his head and many scars laced his back.

"To whom am I expressing my gratitude towards?" He spoke in a stern voice.

Spyro, realizing that was him, spoke up. "My name is Spyro, and this is my friend Cynder." He gestured to the black dragoness beside him. The black dragon stood up and faced Spyro.

"So you're the one that destroyed the dark lord?" He asked in a very monotone voice.

Spyro shook his head. "No. Cynder and I did it together." The black dragon looked at Cynder.

"So you're the terror of the skies?" Cynder looked down in shame.

"I'm not proud of it, but I've changed. I'm not who I once was." The black dragon simply nodded

"May I ask your name?" Spyro asked.

The black dragon looked up and simply said, "Merik. My name is Merik."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers! I know there aren't many of you, and only one reviewed my story so far, (much appreciated htffan951), but that's ok. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Diaclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro franchise or its characters.**

Warfang had minimal damage, if all at any. The walls were fixed and the gardens in full bloom. The buildings that were destroyed during the war were rebuilt somehow, new and shinning in the noon sunshine.

The guardians had a lot of work to do; reistablishing society, picking up trade, and most importantly, looking for Spyro, Cynder and Ignitis.

They were discussing the possibility of a search party when Sparx rudely interrupted them.

"So... What are we gonna do about Spyro? Search parties, flares, talk to the trees? What?" Terrador shook his head.

"Again Sparx, we are discussing the possibilities for finding Spyro. We need to focus."

"And you being here and loudly interrupting is not helping this current situation." Cyril added. Sparx folded his hands in annoyance.

"This is the time for acting popsicle, not thinking. We need to go out there and find them. Not sit in a room 'talking' about it." Cyril was affended and was about to retaliate, but Terrador stopped him.

"You are right Sparx. We do need to do something productive." Sparx nodded in agreement.

"This guy knows what I'm talking about." Sparx slapped a hand on one of Terrador's horns.

"However, there are other things we need to adress."

Sparx grunted. "Like?" He asked.

Cyril interrupted. "Like rebuilding society after the almost destruction of the world. We need to reistablish trade, marketing. We don't even have a working educational facility yet. Believe it or not there are things more important than finding Spyro. And I believe he is more than capable of taking care of himself."

Terrador cut in. "We will send out a search party soon Sparx, but right now we have more important things to adress." Sparx stared at them in disbelief. Terrador looked over at Volteer who was silent in thought. "You are awfully quiet today Volteer. Is something wrong?"

Volteer looked up, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I do believe it is possible we might be looking over something."

"Oh do enlighten us." Cyril scoffed.

Volteer ignored the comment. "Are we absolutely sure that all of the dark master's followers are gone?" Terrador looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Volteer looked at Terrador in the eyes. "I'm saying it might be possible that Malefor had a back-up plan of some sort. A group of trusted followers that would carry out his plans if he failed." Silence followed. "There have been a few groups of grublins roaming in the forests surrounding the city. It troubles me to think we might not be done with this conflict."

"Well, when Spyro's back they won't mess with us. Right?" Sparx looked at the guardians. "Right?"

Terrador shook his head. "I don't know Sparx, but it will do us no good to stress over it now." He looked at Cyril. "What's next on the agenda?"

Cyril checked his papers. "Reistablishing contact with other dragon cities and sanctuaries..."

Spyro was confused at Merik's statement. "You were looking for me?"

Merik nodded. "I have. I come with a warning and a plea." Spyro was intrigued.

"What's the warning?" He asked.

Merik held up a claw. "I will only reveal the warning when you heed my plea."

Spyro, confused at this strange dragon's logic and way of speaking, nodded his head. Merik nodded as well. "Good."

Merik cleared his throat. "I have a request. I want you to help me restore my memory." Spyro was taken back.

"What?"

Merik held out a claw. "Hear me out. Currently I have no memory. Only a name. I have heard tales of your great deeds. Rescuing the guardians, defeating Cynder single handedly, even repealing the dark lords magic. Your powers are limitless. I believe your powers can help me remember my past." Spyro still didn't believe him.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" He asked.

"Simple. Grab my head."

Spyro was taken back again. "What?"

"Grab my head." Merik repeated, very monotone. Spyro shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Please. I need to know if this will work." Spyro was unsure, but Cynder put a paw on his shoulder.

"C'mon Spyro. You can at least try." She looked him in the eyes, and Spyro couldn't say no.

"Okay. I'll try." He said. Spyro approached Merik. He slowly put his paw on Merik's face, not even blinking.

"Now focus. Try to reach inside my mind." Spyro thought he was crazy, but did it anyways. He concentrated as hard as he could, but couldn't sense anything. This was ridiculous, like asking Volteer to be silent for a minute, or telling Cyril to hold his tounge. Seemingly impossible.

Spyro pulled his claws away. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have mind powers." He chuckled.

Merik looked unfazed. "That is okay. I will keep looking." Cynder walked over to him.

"I'm sure you'll find answers." She gently placed a paw on Merik's shoulder, and he straightened up. He then bent over, grabbing at his head.

"Gah!" Merik grunted in pain. Cynder took a step back.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Merik slowly gained his composure.

"I think... I think I remember something." He strained his eyes. "I remember... a food."

Spyro cocked his head in confusion. "Food?" He asked.

"Yes, but a very perticular food. Smoked deer with specific herbs and spices. It's my favorite. At least, I'm sure it's my favorite." He scratched his head in confusion. "Intriguing. Do you mind if I accompany you on your journey? I assume Warfang has chefs that have what I need?" He asked Spyro.

Spyro nodded his head. "Not at all. It would be our pleasure to have you. We were just headed towards Warfang."

"Is it perhaps a city surrounded by a large stone wall?" Merik asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that's were I was headed, until I got caught in a warm air current. It pulled me off course and my flying isn't very good."

"Well great. Let's get going." Spyro turned towards the entrance of the clearing.

"Wait." Cynder said. "What was the warning you told us about?"

"All will be revealed when we get to Warfang." He stretched his wings and with a flap he was off. Cynder looked at Spyro and he shrugged. They both took off and caught up with Merik.

The trio flew in silence, no one knowing how to ease the tension. Finally the silence was too much and Cynder spoke up. "So, how did you end up with so many scars?" She asked. Spyro gave her a death glare, but she ignored it. She was too curious.

Merik didn't even hesitate. "I was tortered for years. Used as a test subject for experimental syrums and chemicals." Spyro and Cynder were horrified.

"I'm so sorry." Cynder apologized.

Merik shrugged. "Don't be, I don't care." Spyro's feeling of pity quickly turned to one of defense.

"Hey, you could at least be nice about it." He said.

Merik was right on the beat. "No, I mean I really don't care. At all. I can't feel emotion." Spyro was flabbergasted.

"What? You have to at least feel something." Merik shook his head.

"No. I no longer love, cry, fear, sympathize. I forgot what emotions felt like. Something must've been in the syrums all those years to get rid of them. I don't mind really."

Cynder couldn't accept it. "Maybe they were just dulled and not erased. Or maybe you're just tricking yourself. Or..."

Merik stopped in mid flight and turned to meet Cynder eye to eye. "Tell me if you see any luster, any spark, any fragment of identity remaining." He pinted to his eyes. Cynder gasped. She couldn't see his pupils or irises. His entire eye was glazed over with a thik murky gray. There was no feeling to them, just cold and lifeless. "This is what has become of me, and I plan to find out why." He continued once again on flying towards Warfang.

Cynder looked at Merik with a pitying expression. How would it be like to not feel, to never love. She shuddered just thinking about it. Was this what would've happened if Spyro hadn't rescued her from the dark master's influence. She glanced over at her savior, kind and handsome. She was lucky to have him.

The three continued their flight the rest of the day, and they were in reach of Warfang's gates by sundown. Great walls surrounded the city, looming over the landscape wih a sense of safety and impending danger. There were no sentries standing on guard. 'They must be doing something important to leave the gates unattended.' Spyro thought.

They flew over the gates and into the city. Everything was intact! Either it had something to do with him, or moles are very very fast workers. The buildings were gorgeous, filled with decorations, the sunset's light reflecting off of them and back onto the city. They approached a large courtyard in front of the main temple, only to see Terrador, and a few other dragons he didn't know, talking. They came in slowly as to not alarm them.

"Now my fellow dragons," Terrador's voice boomed, "We are looking for Spyro the purple dragon, Cynder the savior, and Ignitis the fire guardian," Spyro moticed how Cynder held her head high at being referred to as savior. "Hopefully they are well and safe, and that we may be able to find them. Now I'm going to split you all into groups of..." Spyro gave a loud cough from behind him. Startled, Terrador spun around only to see Spyro and Cynder grinning and an unknown black dragon behind them.

"Well I'll be darned." Terrador said to himself. He turned his attention back to the search party. "Never mind, the search is off. Our heroes have returned." The crowed gave a loud cheer.

Terrador turned around. "Spyro, Cynder, it is good to see you well. But I must ask. Where is Ignitis?"

Spyro's heart sank. "He didn't make it. He sacrificed himself to push us through the ring of fire." He said softly. Terrador's head dropped.

"That is unfortunate. But we shall not revel in the past, but look to the future as he would've wanted us to. We will have a proper ceremony for his passing." He furrowed his brow. "But I must ask. Who is your acquaintance?"

Merik stepped forwards and gave a small bow. "Salutations earth guardian. My name is Merik, and I come bearing grave news. Possibly greater than the passing of your friend."

(In a cave shadowed by Malefor's mountain)

The Orc doctor examined his research papers, intrigued by the results.

"So it was a success. All those treatments and syrums didn't go to waste." He put his papers down and looked at the broken chains in Merik's cage. "Now all that's left is to find out where that nuisance went off to."

He had done it. Created the perfect specimen. Almost. If he could only get his hands on the purple dragon, he was sure he could make something incredible. The possibilities were endless.

He started to stoke his chin when one of his assistants came in. "Doctor, there's someone here to see you."

The doctor waved his hand. "Send him away. I'm busy." The assistant shook his head.

"He won't take no for an answer, and I really think you should speak with him." The doctor turned around in annoyance.

"Who do you think you..." He stopped and reconsidered his words. The doctor smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Brother! So nice of you to drop by."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your support. Now just a fair warning, this is a big filler chapter. I feel like I need to introduce some other characters or it'll become bland. There are some important things, but most of it is a tad boring. I have tried to make it more tolerable by adding some comedy so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Spyro franchise or its characters.**

Spyro, Cynder, Merik and the guardians all sat in a large conference hall. Large stone pillars kept the building standing and also added to the official feeling of the room. They had all gathered so that Merik can tell of his warning he so descretly told to Spyro.

Merik stood up and cleared his throat. "I have traveled here so that I may deliver a message of great importance." Terrador interjected.

"No need to be so formal Merik." Spyro subtly gave a signal that it was ok. He'd explain later.

Merik continued. "I have come to tell you that your problems with the dark master's servants is not over." Volteer quickly spoke up.

"Aha! So I was right! There are more pests the dark master took under his wing. Very disturbing, yet at the same time..."

"Yes Volteer, we all know you were right. May Merik continue?" Cyril said. Volteer looked insulted, yet he kept quiet. Cyril nodded. "Go on." He told Merik.

"I know currently that there are six members of Malefor's 'council' if you will. Those whom he trusted most, and I know where one resides."

Terrador intervened. "How do you know where one lives? And how many there are?"

Merik looked at Terrador with his hazy eyes. "Because I was supposed to be the seventh." Spyro could feel the tension in the air. "And I know where one is because he did experiments on me. I know where his lab is."

The guardians looked to be deep in thought, troubled at Merik's warning. Finally, Terrador spoke up. "This is deeply troubling. We thank you for your warning, and we hope that we could help you cope wih what you've been through." The guardians stood up. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have other matters to attend to. We will have guards show you where your room is." Spyro, Cynder and Merik all gave a quick bow and headed towards the door.

"Oh! One more thing." Terrador said. The three all turned around to face him. "We are starting up an academy for young dragons in a few days and we were wondering if you two would like to join?" He looked at Merik. "Of course this invitation is extended towards you as well Merik."

Spyro and Cynder didn't hesitate. "Oh course we'll join!" They said in unison. Terrador smiled and turned his attention to Merik.

"It sounds very intriguing. I will think about it. In he mean time though, is there a place I could eat?"

Terrador chuckled. "Now now. It's very late, and It is not good to eat before going to sleep. You will get the chance tomorrow." Merik nodded. "Now off you go." The three bowed and exited the room.

"I think that went well." Merik chided. "I hope my warning is being considered."

"I'm sure it is." Spyro said. "I'm sure the guardians are going to..." Spyro stopped when a small yellow flashing mass collided with his head.

"Spyro! You're back you idiot! I knew you wouldn't die on me."

"Sparx! I'm glad to see you too. And no, I would never leave you." Spyro said.

"Good to hear chubby." Sparx continued to hug his adopted brother.

"Good to see you again Sparx." Cynder chided in. Sparx looked up and quickly backed away, emitting a very manly squeal.

"The she devil! We are doomed again!"

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Honestly Sparx." She gestured to Spyro. "I kept my promise. Here he is, alive and healthy." Sparx scratched his chin.

"True..." He said reluctantly. "I'm still not convinced that you're not evil."

"I will eat you." Cynder joked.

Sparx considered for a few more seconds. "Cynder! Welcome home!" He said happily. He then noticed Merik standing idly by. "And who is this? Another soul saved by my purple bro?"

Merik looked at Sparx unamused. "My soul is beyond saving little talking insect, but entertain yourself if you will." Sparx backed up.

"Whoa, sorry there humorless. Only a joke."

"I do not have a sense of humor." Merik stated.

Sparx stared for a few seconds before leaning to Spyro. "What's his problem?" Spyro shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm tired." With perfect timing, two moles came down the hall towards them. They were dressed with fancy suits and both held their heads high. 'I hope this is their normal routine.' Spyro would hate to think that Terrador is giving them special treatment.

When the moles reached them they chidded, "Good afternoon sirs and mam. We are here to escort you to your rooms."

Sparx was soaking it in. "Thank you. Now lead on." The moles nodded, turned around, and proceeded to lead the through the large corridors. They passed under archways and went up stairs to the fourth level where the rooms were. When they approached a fork at the end of a hallway, the moles turned to face them.

"I will be taking you sir." One mole gestured to Merik.

"And I will be taking you three." The other gestured to Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

Merik nodded. He looked at Spyro. "Shall we get together for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

Spyro nodded. "Sure." Merik nodded back and turned towards the moles.

"Continue." They split up, Merik going down one hall and Spyro, Cynder and Sparx went down the other. They went down a ways and turned a few more times until they came upon a corridor lined with doors on either side. The mole stopped.

"Master Spyro, this will be you and your brother's room." He gestured to the left side. "And this will be your room mistress Cynder." He gestured to the right.

'At least our rooms are across from each other.' Spyro thought.

"Will you need anything else?" The mole asked.

"Well now that you mention it..." Sparx started. Spyro quickly stopped him.

"We're fine thank you."

The mole nodded. "Have a nice night." He went back down the hall and dissapeared around a corner. Sparx looked at Spyro annoyingly.

"We could of used some room service." He complained.

"We're fine Sparx." Spyro told him.

"Fine. I'll just wait in the room then." He flew over to the door and tugged on it until it opened. Sparx looked back at Cynder. "Don't try anything funny. I've got my eye on you..." He slid in the room dramatically. Cynder blushed slightly, but quickly recovered.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Spyro said.

"Yeah." Cynder replied. Spyro was about to turn and leave when Cynder spoke up. "And Spyro?" She said.

Spyro turned back to face Cynder. "Yes?"

"Thank you." Cynder leaned in and pecked Spyro on the cheek. She then turned and went inside her room, leaving behind a baffled Spyro. He lifted a claw and touched where Cynder kissed him. Smiling, he slowly went to his room thinking to himself, 'Maybe she did say it.'

The next morning, Spyro awoke with Sparx yelling at him and poking his snout.

"Wake up! You've got breakfast with Merik and the she devil. Hellooo? Anyone home?" Sparx proceeded to knock continuously on Spyro's skull. Irritated, Spyro finally sat up, feeling his muscles tense up from yesterday's journey.

"I'm up, I'm up..."

Sparx folded his arms. "There's a difference between awake and aware. Now come on! You're the great purple dragon for cryin' out loud! We can't have you loligagin' in here all day." Spyro forgot how energetic Sparx is in the morning.

"Ok Sparx, just calm down." Spyro said. He stood up and stretched out his sore joints, flinching as he felt a satisfying *pop* in his lower back. He felt more awake and ready for the day. "Do you know where we're going?" Spyro asked.

Sparx held up a finger. "I know exactly where to go." He flew over to the door and shoved it open slightly saying,"Follow me." and quickly zoomed out of sight.

"Hey, wait for me!" Spyro called out. He rushed out of the room and turned right to follow Sparx. They navigated their way through the hallways until they came upon a large decorated hall with many tables lined up in rows. Windows with shelves protruding out indicated where to get service. There weren't many awake and eating this early in the morning, but Spyro could see Cynder and Merik talking at one of the tables.

'I need some breakfast.' Spyro thought to himself. He and Sparx went over to the first window. A mole with a ridiculously large chef hat was stirring something in a large pot and seemed to notice someone was present even though his back was turned.

"I am sorry." He said with a strange, heavy accent. "Vee are not serving right now. Only special guests are served at this hour and students in training. If you come later I'm sure there vill be..."

Sparx cut him off. "Now listen here shorty. Me and my bro are in good with the guardians, so you better have something for us." The mole's head shot up.

"The arrogance! Who dares talk back to the great chef Mueleski?!" He spun around to face Spyro and Sparx and gasped. He got on his knees, (which was wierd because Spyro could only see his hat), and began to apologize. "Oh purple savior, I am sorry for my rudeness! Please forgive me!"

Spyro hated the apology, getting special treatment because he simply did something right. "It's ok, you're forgiven, but do you have anything ready right now?" Mueleski quickly stood up.

"Yes, yes, yes! I will have something ready at once." He stalked away into the back of the kitchen. "Gastrel you useless apprentice! Where are my best slices of meat? Tell me where you put them or I will have you gather the next stock of wild Cuccuno eggs with no swatter!" This went on for about another ten minutes, all of it amusing and terrifying, until Mueleski came back with some sizzling strips of meat for Spyro and jar of blue butterflies for Sparx. "I am so sorry for the wait. I will be sure to make your next visit a more satisfying one, and I hope someone has learned that you don't put yo'gin spice and golb zest on at the same time!" He raised his voice at that last part.

Spyro graciously took his platter and Sparx took his jar of butterflies. "Thank you." Spyro said. Sparx's mouth was already full. The closest he got to a thank you was a nod. Satisfied, Mueleski bowed and hurried off to the kitchen again.

"Gastrel! Where is Monica? She was supposed to be here an hour ago! If she doesn't come soon, I will have her clean every pot in this temple. Every one!" Spyro shook his head. He turned to leave for the table and almost bumped into a red dragon.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." The dragon said. Spyro examined the dragon closely. He had almost the same horns as Spyro, and he was about the same age, but anyone can tell the difference between the two.

A vibrant pink dragoness came from behind the red dragon. "Oh my gosh! We are so sorry." She said. The red dragon looked back.

"No we're not."

"Shh! Don't you know who that is?"

The red dragon shrugged. "Yeah. I'm greatful for what he's done, but that doesn't mean he should get special treatment." Spyro liked this dragon already.

"It was my fault. Sorry, um..."

"Flame. Name's Flame." The red dragon said. "And this is my friend Ember." The pink dragoness looked affended.

"Hey! I can introduce myself you know." She said.

"Right, sorry."

"My name is Spyro."

Flame rolled his eyes. "Well duh, who doesn't know who you are?" Ember shoved him with her shoulder.

"Be nice." She said. Sparx peered over Spyro, apparently already finishing his butterflies.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Spyro looked back at him.

"Sorry. This is my brother Sparx." Flame and Ember both had a look of confusion. "His parents took care of me when I was a hatchling." Flame and Ember both had looks of astonishment and amusement. Spyro saw his chance.

"Hey, um. Do you guys maybe want to join me for breakfast? It would be nice to talk to someone who's more familiar with Warfang." Flame thought for a few seconds.

"Well, we already ate..."

"We'd love to!" Ember quickly interjected. She glared at Flame and he gave in.

"Fine." He said.

Spyro happily headed over to the table where Cynder and Merik were seated with his new acquaintances. When he got there, Cynder looked up. "About time. We were waiting for a while." She then noticed the two dragons accompanying him. "Who are they?" She asked.

Flame stepped forward. "My name is Flame, and this is my friend..." Ember gave a quick cough. He looked back at an irritated Ember. "Oh, sorry." He backed up giving her some room.

Ember smiled. "Hi, I'm Ember."

"I just met them." Spyro said. "I thought they could show us around the city. You know, besides the places we fought at."

"We?" Flame asked.

"Sorry, this is my friend Cynder." Flame and Ember took a cautious step back.

"That's the Terror of the Skies?" Ember asked. Cynder looked down in shame. Spyro quickly interjected.

"No, no, no. She was being controlled by the dark master. She was forced to do those things, but she's different now. Give her a chance." Cynder looked up at Spyro, touched that he was supporting her so much. Flame and Ember thought for a moment.

Flame replied first. "Well... If what you're doing saying is true and she didn't mean to do all those horrible things. Then I'll give her a second chance." Ember nodded.

"So will I." She said. Cynder smiled gratefully. When they were all seated, Flame finally noticed Merik starring into space.

"I'm, hello?" Flame said timidly. Merik looked at him with a blank expression and said nothing. "What was your name again?" Merik continued to stare at him. Becoming irritated, Flame spoke with a little more authority. "Hey, can I get your name please?"

"Merik."

"There, was that so hard?"

"Depends." Merik exclaimed.

"On what?" Flame asked.

"On weather or not it was difficult for me to understand the question or for you to ask it." Flame could feel anger rising up, but Spyro quickly intervened.

"It's not his fault. He's just a little..." He was looking for the right words. "Antisocial and un-emotional." Flame raised an eyebrow in confusion, but said nothing more. Before anyone could say anything else, Mueleski can up to their table with a large silver plater with smoked deer and emoting a peculiar odor. Not unpleasant, but not appetizing.

"Here is your special order mr. Merik. I must say you have quite the exotic taste." He put the tray down on the table, giving Spyro a better look at the deer. It looked as if someone had glazed it over with wax and covered it with yellow powder.

"What is that?" Ember asked.

Mueleski scratched his chin. "Smoked deer with a thin layer of nectar and a special blend of spices which I am not allowed to say." He looked at Merik closely. "Are you sure you like this?" Merik simply nodded. Mueleski shrugged. "Okay, enjoy then." And walked back to his kitchen. Everyone looked at Merik expectantly.

"Is that the food you remember?" Spyro asked.

"Yes." Merik responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Flame's snout cringed. "It smells like someone is trying to hide the smell of Orc with flowers."

"I think it smells good." Cynder stated. Ember looked at her in shock.

"Really?" She asked.

Cynder nodded. "I can't say for sure, but it smells familiar."

Merik leaned in and took a big wif of the scent. Furrowing his brow, he sniffed again. "Hmmm..."

"What?" Spyro asked.

"I remember something else." He said. "It's a song." Spyro was intrigued. Partially on how the smell reminded him of a song, and partially on his sense of taste.

"Can you sing or hum it?" Cynder asked.

Merik nodded. "There's no lyrics. Just a melody." He cleared his throat and started to hum. It was beautiful. The melody held everyone in a trance. Everything blended perfectly with the next measure. Spyro felt calmer in that moment than he had for a long time. It was over in about a minute.

"That was beautiful." Ember said.

"It's a lullaby." Cynder said. Merik furrowed his brow even more.

"But what does this have to do with my past?" He asked himself. Spyro shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that I will help you in any way I can." He said.

"Me too." Cynder said.

Flame spoke up. "Hey, hurry up a and eat so we can get on the tour!"

The doctor stood next to his brother as they examined his research notes. Only a few candles provided reading light.

"I told you it was worth it!" The doctor exclaimed. "But you said noooo... That it was a waste of time and resources."

"Shut up!" His brother yelled. "Just because you made a specimen that could rival the powers of the purple dragon, doesn't give you gloating rights!"

"Oh doesn't it?" The doctor said smug. "If my calculations are correct, then I have made the perfect creature. Absolutely perfect! Increased strength, agility, reaction time, data and sensory processing and sensitivity. Even amplifying his already unique magical abilities. He could be a seventh member brother! And then nothing will stand in the council's way!"

His brother considered the possibilities. "If what you've told me is correct, and his memory is burried. Then there might be a chance to convert him to our side."

The doctor frowned. "I'm not saying it is impossible, but how are you so sure you can tame him?" He asked. This time it was his brother's turn to smug.

"You are not the only one who's been busy brother." He pulled out a heavy wooden case, unlatched it, and pulled out a large leather collar with runes enscribed on it. "This will make him bend to our will."

There it is, chapter three! Now this one took me a little longer than expected. I've hadn't had too much time to do anything, (a.p. calc and work are packing it on hard), and I barely made this chapter. So if I miss next Wednesday, don't think I've died or forgotten, just that there are other factors I have to juggle.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Rate it or review it if you want. No pressure. :)


End file.
